An inkjet printer that is one type of a liquid consuming device performs printing on a printing medium such as printing paper by ejecting ink that is one example of a liquid from an ejection head onto the printing medium. A conventionally known configuration of this inkjet printer includes an ink tank provided to store ink and supplies the ink stored in the ink tank to the ejection head (see, for example, Patent Literature 1). This ink tank is provided with an ink inlet port. The user may refill ink from the ink inlet port into the ink tank.